


Before the Red Carpet

by Fanficloversince93



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficloversince93/pseuds/Fanficloversince93
Summary: Before going to the premiere of his new movie, you can't hold it to have a crazy moment together





	Before the Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this page :3 let me know what you think

You run in the bathroom, after a long day of work and horible trafic. No time to take a shower, so the only thing you can do is washing at the basin. You're hair, ruin by a bad bun, needs seriously a good shampoo. You take first the champoo and towel and then you lean against the closet of the basin. In the sounds of water over your head you hear soft footsteps coming in. You stop the water and as soon you want to take the shampoo, you see majestic hands taking it even before you're close to it: "let me serve you, my angel. "  
Slowly he is getting the shampoo in my hair. His hands are so soft. But that's not all I can feel. I feel something behind me that is growing. I feel the water over my haid again and he is stikk taking care of my hair. After it, he gives me the towel and I roll my hair in it. "Thank you honey", I give him a soft kiss on his lips. He starts grabbing me and gives me a fine kiss. He let me go and go take his suit. There is a huge mirror in our room and I follow him there. Only with a simple red underwear. My dress is going to be red for the night. He is already knotting his shirt when I'm going to stand behind him. I give him a hug and start to stroke his chest. "You know honey, we have our transport who is here at any moment." Whit my playfull look in the mirror I detach his shirt. I go to the last buttom. After it I stroke his naked body and goes down to his pants. I see and feel how his breath is starting getting heavier.

Befor I can touch the tip I pull my arms away and sais with a innocent voice: "you're right we can't be late"  
I turn around and I'm walking to my dress when suddenly I feel a strongly hand on my arm and the next thing I know, I'm feeling the cold of the mirror behind me. Between his hard kisses he wispers: "do you have any idea what you do to me? You are making me and you fulthy again, but I can't stand a chance against your magic"  
He push me around his hisps and I feel how is entering me. I moan so load "and it seems that I'm not the only one who thinks like this" he whispers in my ear. "Then we need to be fast but gentle" I answer.  
15minutes later we are all ready and our limousine is waiting outside. He opens the door and let me go first. And like a real gentle men, he also does that with the door of the car. We're sitting on the beige seats, surrendouded by the black. The car is stopping and I see a bunch of people waiting outside. He gives me one last long kiss: "here we go, my love" and he step out ready to hold the door and takes my hand. And we are walking surrounded by camera's, where the red carpet is ours


End file.
